


Overwatch Drabbles: - McCree

by OblivionScribe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cock-blocked, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Other, Solo, prelude to masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionScribe/pseuds/OblivionScribe
Summary: Jesse gets a little carried away changing the bars in his nipples after they've healed.





	Overwatch Drabbles: - McCree

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a bit short but just a fun little drabble to enjoy.

Jesse sat propped up against the headboard and starred at the gleaming bars and bearings, rolling them in the small puddle of lube. The bearings had little embossed stars and no matter how extra Gabe told he was when he purchased them, the Blackwatch agent felt like a fucking rockstar knowing the pair of silver bars were going to be in his freshly healed nipples. He wriggled against the headboard as he brought his thumb and forefinger, wet with lube, up to the first nipple to slide the bar through and secured it with the bearing. He hissed despite the bar gliding through the hole - he’d been warned that his nipples would be sensitive after piercing but he didn’t think they’d be THAT sensitive. With the first nipple glinting with the silver piece, Jesse made quick work inserting its match. 

He took a moment to adjust to the weight he felt now the bars were rightfully in place before he gave them an experimental tug. The dual sensation pulled another sound from Jesse’s lips, this time a softer groan. Biting his lower lip, Jesse tugged them again, quick this time, then alternating nipples. His head lolled back against the headboard and the sharpshooter let his eyes close as he kept toying with his own chest. He rolled, pinched, pulled, and ran calloused fingers over his nipples and surrounding flesh and all he could imagine was a pair of lips teasing each one. Would have rathered a pair of lips teasing him. So hot and pouty, swollen and red from long, heated sessions of making out. 

“Sweet Jesus,” his hips rocked on their own volition and Jesse dragged his own fingers down the trail of chest and stomach hair towards his belt and over the fly of his jeans. Palming himself through his pants, Jesse attacked each nipple then switched once the pebbled flesh went numb. 

He was just getting to unbuckling his belt when the comm sitting on his nightside table went off. Jesse shook his head, doing his best to ignore it but - “GODDAMMIT, REYES.” He gruffed. Aching, annoyed, and willing his boner to go down quickly, Jesse swiped the comm left to silence and tugged on his top without grumbling too much as the fabric slid across his tortured nipples. Before stepping out, Jesse donned his hat and adjusted his half-hard cock so it wouldn’t be too noticeable or awkward to as he walked. 

Next time, Jesse says to himself, next time.


End file.
